1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for performing a distributed transmission power control in a wireless network. More particularly, examples are directed to a method and apparatus for controlling a transmission power of a transmitter in a cellular communication system and a multi-hop communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A cellular communication system may include a plurality of cells adjacent to each other. A base station located at a center of each cell may communicate with a terminal located at a predetermined position within a corresponding cell. Each base station may determine a transmission power based on a status of a channel to a corresponding terminal, and the transmission power may be increased to enhance a transmission rate with respect to the corresponding terminal. However, a signal transmitted by each base station may interfere with a terminal in a neighboring cell.
In a multi-hop communication system, data may be transmitted from a source node to a destination node through a plurality of relay nodes. Each link in a multi-hop communication system may include a single transmission node and a single reception node, and a transmission node may control a transmission power based on a channel status of a corresponding link while transmitting data to a corresponding reception node. Since a plurality of transmission nodes may simultaneously transmit data, a signal of each transmission node may interfere with a reception node of a neighboring link.